Changes we are forced to make
by Shadowcat110
Summary: Kitty prepares to leave for college, leaving those she cares about behind. But what if someone interferes with Kitty's plan and offers her a new plan that Kitty can't refuse. My first fanfic


Night had descended quickly as Kitty and Lance continued their walk through the park. The evening had passed similar to previous nights that the two had spent together. There was always dinner at a local food joint, followed by their walk, and if time allowed a movie before returning home. But tonight, there would not't be a movie, and there seemed to have a different emotional atmosphere between the two. Their usual laugh-filled, enjoyable walk was unusually solemn.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Lance asked finally breaking the long silence.

"Around noon. It will take about most of the day just to drive there and then registration is the next day pretty earlier in the morning."

Lance lowered his head and sighed as they continued to walk through the darkness. Kitty knew what he was feeling; she felt the same. Both were depressed that Kitty was leaving. Lance looked over to Kitty whose head was also looking down. He put on a little smirk and grabbed Kitty's hand. When Kitty looked up, Lance stopped walking and held Kitty close to him.

"This may seem selfish of me, but I wish you weren't leaving."

"I wish I wasn't leaving either."

The both fell locked in the embrace for some time. Neither of them wanted to let go out of fear of the other one leaving. If he was given the choice Lance would have continued to hold Kitty all throughout the night. But eventually he gently pulled himself away, holding Kitty's shoulders, as he looked into those mesmerizing light blue eyes of hers. He could see the tears beginning to form as he brushed away a stray tear on her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, Kit. But I can't be selfish. You have to go. You're off for bigger and better things."

"But I'm not leaving forever, you know? It's just college. I'm going to come back whenever I can."

"Yeah, I know." Lance could tell that Kitty was still a little depressed, and he knew just how to always cheer her up. "Just don't go up there and party all the time. You have classes and studying to do, Missy."

"Oh yeah, let me tell you. I'm so going to fail all my classes going to all the frat and sorority parties."

The two laughed as they continued their walk with Lance's arm across Kitty's shoulders. Kitty wrapped her arms around Lance's waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm just a little scared that things are going to be so different."

"Well, I would think that things will be different. Some changes and adjustments will need to be made. But you can handle it, Kitty. I know you can."

Kitty smiled as she lifted to her toes to kiss Lance. "I love you, Lance."

"And I love you too, Kitten. I'll be right here waiting whenever you come back. Now, come on. Let's get you back home before Wolverine decides to come look for you like last time."

Kitty lightly laughed at that previous date when she had told Logan she was going to the library to study for finals. She and Lance were on their walk when they heard his motorcycle. Kitty had to use her phasing power as Lance drove to beat Logan there. Kitty just had time to give Lance a quick kiss goodbye before she phased into the library just in time to have Logan walk in and see her with her head in a book.

The two walked out of the park and towards Lance's jeep. As the jeep drove away, a raven's golden eyes followed it down the street. The raven then flew out of the tree, and then landed on the ground as Raven Darkcombe. Mystique walked along the same path that Kitty and Lance walked not too long ago. She didn't have to turn around to see his silouette to know that she was not alone. The demanding voice tore through the silence of the dimly lit pathway.

"Well..."

"She leaves the mansion at noon tomorrow."

"Then have the team leave now. Let them meet her half-way."

Mystique nodded her head as she transformed into a raven and soared into the night sky.


End file.
